Zochelle
by TheAwesomeTwo
Summary: It takes place in the passing please read and Review
1. The Beginning Of Something

Zoey was walking through RayFord with Ellis,Nick,Francis,Louis,and went to talk to Ellis, hey said yeah? i like Ro a lot should i tell her? Zoey said. I don't know know Zo its up to you Ellis said.U know what Ellis? i will thanks Ellis Zo said. U are Welcome Zo Ellis Witch Nick said how do get around her Louis said we all shoot her at the same time 1,2,3! and they all started to shoot the witch when they heard A Tank guys Tank Ellis said no kidding dipshit Francis said. Just shoot the damm Tank Nick they started to kill the Tank until it died and they went back to walking a wedding? Francis said don't play the jukebox zoey said but it was too late as Ellis played the jukebox u dumbass! Francis yelled at Ellis while killin zombies wait intil we get to the safe room before we started fighting Ro said while also killin zombies until Zoey said Guys safe house up ahead yes finally! Nick said and they all got in the safe room.


	2. The Start Of Something New

Hey Ro? Zoey asked, Yeah? you can get mad if you want but i am in love with you Zoey said. What? was all Ro could said well I kind of like you too Ro all Zoey needed to hear as she grab Ro intil a kiss and Ro kiss back but they were interoped by Ellis hey guys you want some food? Ellis asked while walking upstairs oh Zoey,Ro I am sorry coming up like that I just wanted to know if u are hungry nice job Zoey Ellis said. whats to eat Zo found some Hot Dogs Zo.I Love Hot Dogs I really do. We know Zo Rochelle said as they went downstairs to eat some Hot isn't the LoveBirds Francis and Nick up Ellis and Louis said thank you Ellis and Louis Zoey Francis and Nick growled come here Ellis and Louis said going to there lovers can we eat now? Zo asked Yes! everyone said together so they sat down and ate the Hot Dogs together and when they finsh they safe room come on guys i miss the car! Ellis said so they kept on through the streets of RayFord. In case u don't know Francis and Louis are lovers so as Ellis and Nick.


	3. Almost There

Hey guys lets go through this club Ellis have to go underground guys Rochelle said so they went underground Tank! Louis said. Kill it Zoey said the Tank hit Nick knocking him down guys I'm down Nick said. I got you Ellis said and Ellis helped Nick back up and healed him thanks Ellis, Nick said. You are welcome you guys help us kill the Tank? Zoey asked so they all together killed the guys Louis said we have go down there? Rochelle asked looking at the sewer underground we have no choice Ro Ellis said.I hope my suit dosen't get dirty Nick said as they went down the sewer guys we are going to have to alarm the horde if we went to get to the safe room Ellis said as he alarmed the horde come on guys he said as he went down so did everyone one else while killing zombies another door? Francis asked while going down again damm that's a lot of zombies Louis said whlie running through the sewer guys we have to climb up the ladder and go up to get to the safe room he zombies? Nick said while killing a safe room Rochelle said before she got hunted get this thing off of me! i'm down! Ro yelled. Zoey killed kill the hunter and got Ro up. Thanks Zoey a lot Ro said. Your welcome and Zoey grab Ro and kiss her and they started to makeout when Louis said uh guys you can makeout in the safe room because there is another horde coming. So Zoey and Rochelle went to the safe house and they makeout again.


	4. The Rescue

Guys we have to fill up the gentoratr with gas to lower the bridge and get the car and get out of here Zoey said so they went to get gas to fill the gentiratr. Got one Nick said and fill up the gentorar it was half fill when the Tank came out Tank! Ellis said. Well what are you waiting for kill it Francis said but it was too late the Tank hit Ellis with his big fists sending Ellis flying and downing him up Ellis Zoey Zoey and they went back to killing the Tank but another Tank damm how many are there? Louis said. A Charger came out too and charge at Rochelle aww this thing is curshing me! Rochelle yelled. I got you Ro Zoey said and kill the Charger and got Rochelle up while the guys killed the other Tank,Smoker,and Jockey. Thanks Zoey Rochelle said and kiss her and started kiss her more when Rochelle said later Zo ok when were in the car and they when to help kill the i got the last gas can Nick said but a smoker got Nick shoot the tongue shoot it! Nick yelled. I got it Louis said thanks Louis Nick said. Your Welcome Nick i got the last gas can Louis said and fill the gentoratr. Bridge is down Rochelle and they went to the car. Jockey on me Ellis said i got it Zoey said and kill it with her sniper rifle and they got it the car and drove off New Orleans here we come Ellis said.


End file.
